Past Lives
by shoret
Summary: Ginny drags Draco to a carnival to get their past lives read to them. A sweet bit of fluff to bring a smile. DM/GW with the smallest splash of RW/HG Complete!


DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize isn't mine besides I am a poor college student who owns nothing so suing me would be pointless.

PLPLPL

Past Lives

PLPLPL

"What are we doing here Gin? You know I hate these muggle carnival things."

Ginny threw Draco a slightly sympathetic look before continuing her frantic pace down the crowded fair grounds. "It's just up ahead." A bright red wagon with purple and gold trimmings came into view.

"You have got to be kidding me. We came here for this, to have some quack muggle read our fortune?"

Draco turned to leave, but Ginny caught his hand. "She's not a fortune teller. She reads past lives, besides she's not a muggle. That is Madame Blavatsky, aren't you the least bit interested?"

"Everyone knows that Helena Blavatsky died at the end of the nineteenth century." Draco impatiently looked over the heads of people trying to find a path out through the crush.

"Yeah, of course, but don't you think she could have been reborn into another life?" Ginny rolled her eyes when Draco just stared down at her, "Oh c'mon, even Hermione thinks she's the real thing. Ron came here with her a few days ago."

"And I bet she was told she was some great figure in history: Joan of Arc or Alexandra or the Lady of the Lake perhaps. This is ridiculous Ginny and you know it." Ginny's face drew in on itself and she seemed to sag in defeat. Draco huffed slightly, "Well what did Madame Blavatsky say she was?"

Ginny brightened as she leaned into Draco. She looked from side to side before saying under her breath, "Apparently she was a housemaid." She snickered a little before adding, "Ron told me that she was in a tizzy about it for days and the Madame said she regularly was charged with cleaning the latrines."

Draco let out a loud clap of laughter. "Granger as a servant ... seems very fitting."

"Be nice, Draco, I know you respect Hermione even if you don't like her, besides she was very happy in that life. Apparently, her and Ron have been together for lifetimes. They keep finding each other and falling in love. Isn't that romantic? Oh and you can't ever bring up the latrine business. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, Hermione wants it to be a secret."

Draco slung his arm over Ginny's shoulder and kissed her temple. "'Course, love. Bet it brought her down a few pegs though."

"Just a few," she giggled. "So can we see her now?"

"Whatever you want," Draco sighed as they approached the old wagon. It was a large bulky wagon that sat on four ancient looking wheels that seemed to be made out of some sort of metal that had either been painted or plated in gold. Draco assumed it was paint. The wagon had one large window on its side that was covered by many layers of fabric obscuring the occupants inside. The door tinkled as it opened. Pieces of colored glass and bells hung all around the door filling the air with soft clinks as the wind passed. Inside the wagon was even more homeless Draco thought. Wooden figurines and ceramic statues were scattered everywhere along with strands and strands of beads. The air was thick with the smell of incense and the candle light made the wagon feel mysterious. Fabric lined the walls, but Draco knew it was just simple wood that the beautiful silks hid. The one thing that Draco did respect was the woman's crystal collection. She had towering crystals and chunks of rock that were very rare and pricey. One particular piece that caught his attention was the bludger-sized block of amber that sat on a back table. He knew that cost a pretty knut.

"How can I help you?" a cool voice asked. Draco was shocked by the intelligence behind the voice. He blinked a few times to try and connect the voice he heard with the sight in front of him. It appeared as if Professor Trelawney's long lost sister sat at the small wooded table in front of him with all of her golden necklaces and scarves, however her eyes were as sharp as Madame Hooch's and the same falcon yellow. Her eyes narrowed as she looked into Draco's, "A past life reading will be five galleons each," Draco was about to open his mouth to protest when she continues, "try to haggle with me and it will be fifteen."

"Um excuse me … uh Madame Blavatsky," Ginny started quietly, "but how do you know we use galleons?"

Helena's eyes softened as they reached Ginny, "witches and wizards have a certain charge to their auras that they cannot hide. Magical creatures are the same way, each slightly different in it's vibration. May I ask you a question now," Ginny nodded her head, "why did you address me as that?"

"That is who you are, or were, isn't it?"

Helena stared at Ginny for a long moment, "Yes, but I could be lying to you."

Ginny's face dropped while Draco's perked up. "You're a sharp old bird aren't you?" he questioned ruefully, "I like that."

She spared him a small smile, "Us birds don't usually like being called old." Her smile widened, as Draco looked slightly ashamed, "Now if you'll deposit your money into that ceramic jar over there with the image of Moneta on it, then we can begin." Ginny looked to Draco expectantly. He sighed before dropping in ten galleons. She smiled yet again and asked, "who wants to go first?"

Ginny's hand shot up into the air, "I do!"

Helena laughed softly and gestured for Ginny to sit in front of her while Draco stood to the side, "Try not to smash my garlands," Helena stated off hand to Draco who was about to lean back against the wall where he would have smashed two garlands of purple and yellow carnations, before turning her full attention to Ginny. "Place your hands on either side of this dish and clear your mind." Helena brought out a shallow silver-serving dish filled with water, from Merlin knows where, and Ginny eagerly grabbed the handle on each side. "Now clear your mind," Helena repeated while staring into the water with intense concentration. They stayed like that for a minute or two before that same small smile swept over Helena's face, "You have lived many good lives. You have been helpful and nurturing and kind. Your aura was filled with it when you entered, but now it practically blinds me." Ginny stare into Helena's eyes open-mouthed as she continued, "In your past life you were a muggle, a nun. Do you know what that is?" Ginny nodded so Helena continued, "you ran an orphanage for the children of Ireland. You saved many lives and raised many children but," Helena's face darkened, "many lives were lost as well. There was a fire, set by one of the children, and you burned, burned to the ground." A slight tear fell from Helena's eye that she brushed away quickly, but Draco had noticed it.

Ginny rose to her feet in a trance like state and allowed Draco to sit down. Helena asked Draco to follow the same directions as Ginny, but he didn't listen. He was too busy looking at Ginny. Helena touched his hand to get his attention and smiled at him, "She is okay. Her aura is still strong and at peace. Let her process this." Draco nodded and grabbed each end of the tray as Helena motioned for him to do. Again she stared intently into the water. "You have grown in this life," she finally stated. "As deep as I look it is always the same thing: money, power, an air of disdain. You were a pharaoh, Wizengamont, and Viking king, but in no previous lifetime has there been compassion in you." She stared him straight in the eye and said, "keep that with you because in never in a lifetime have you died of natural causes and it has always ended alone."

Draco understood the look on Ginny's face after the reading now. He was in a reflective silence. It seemed as if he had delved the depths of that dish with the woman before him. He also thought he almost remembered something. It was a nag at the back of his mind that he could almost pin down to think about. Helena motioned them both to leave before turning to her small stove to prepare what appeared to be a pot of tea. He dug another two galleons and four sickles out of his pocket and added it to the ceramic jar and as she looked back at him over her shoulder, as if she felt the coins enter the jar, she smiled at him and it all just felt right somehow.

When they exited the stuffy wagon and were hit with a cool gust of fresh air, Draco's chest expanded and a large weight was somehow lifted off of him. Ginny slipped her small had into his and said, "I think that was worth it don't you?"

"He cleared his throat slightly, "Yeah, I think it was worth it too." Ginny continued to prattle on about her reading and asking questions about his and what their next lives might hold. He listened to her chatter thinking that in this lifetime at least he wouldn't end alone.

PLPLPL

A/N: Ohhhh hey! Hope you liked it. I was inspired to write this by two different sources. The first was a drabble I did off of the song "4Am Bay Bridge" by Andre Nickatina. That drabble is the beginning of this and can be found in my story, "Fifty-Two Drabbles," which are all about Draco and Ginny. The second source of inspiration, that helped me end this piece, was the song "Past Lives" by Ke$ha. They are both great songs if you want to check them out. Nickatina is a bay area rapper and Ke$ha is a pop singer, for those who aren't familiar with the artists. I'd love to hear from you so please review. : )


End file.
